


Твоя личная Марла Сингер

by msF0rtune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Все ругаются матом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Грешная аушка, в которой присутствует сцена на крыше Харт Плаза, но Коннор все равно становится девиантом. Из-за Хэнка, а не Маркуса. Потому что мне так хочется.Мат и дроч на badass!Коннора. Дроч на Хэнка вне всякого контекста.Извините. Девид Кейдж просто не дал мне другого выбора.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	1. Последнее задание

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается той самой сцене на крыше, навсегда разбившей мое сердечко.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как пересказать сцену на крыше более занудным способом.
> 
> Краткое содержание этой срани в картинках:  
> https://ibb.co/2YnMJny  
> https://ibb.co/Q9LGxhf

***

Неделька выдалась просто божественная.

Началась она с того, что один пластиковый пидор бесцеремонно заявился в бар, на двери которого черным по красному было написано, что таких как он тут не жалуют, вынес Хэнку мозги и вылил на пол его виски. Следующие пять дней пидор планомерно и по-всякому срал Хэнку в душу, а в конце выдал вообще черт знает что: плюхнулся на стол Хэнка жопой, заломил ручки, сделал бровки домиком и заявил:

— Они деактивируют меня, лейтенант. 

Хэнк вздохнул и мысленно досчитал до десяти. Конечно, это была его вина: сам придумал, сам разочаровался — обычная история в его дурацкой жизни. Умом Хэнк понимал, что пидор просто не мог взять в толк, как это он оказался «недостаточно эффективным в выполнении своей приоритетной задачи» (Ну что за дебильная манера выражаться? Программа социальных отношений, мать ее...), но предательское сердечко все равно аж зашлось на мгновение. На язык просилось что-то язвительное, типа: «Что ж тебя не беспокоила "деактивация" той парочки Трейси или несчастной девочки в доме Камски, скотина?» — но Хэнк был взрослее и немного лучше этого. Сам придумал себе человека там, где его нет, сам и расхлебывай. 

— Прости, Коннор, — он не удержался и хлопнул жестянку по плечу, просто так, чтобы сделать себе больнее. — Ничем не могу помочь. 

— Лейтенант? — позвала его жестянка. — Я... Лейтенант?

Но Хэнк уже заложил курс на выход и запретил себе слушать и, тем более, оборачиваться. 

«Напьюсь, — решил он, выходя на мороз. — Напьюсь, лягу и мне полегчает».

Решение провести всю эту чертову гражданскую войну дома и в дым пьяным было таким правильным, таким элегантным в своей простоте и очевидности, что спустя сутки трезвый до состояния стеклышка Хэнк ошивался у Харт плаза, где вот-вот должна была начаться самая горячая вечеринка десятилетия. 

Все занимались своим: пластиковые бедняги сооружали трогательно-жалкие баррикады, спецназ полировал стволы, армейские пригнали сраный танк, сучий потрох Перкинс дрочил на свою охуительную важность, Хэнк искал себе проблем на задницу, а поганые журналюги снимали все это сверху. 

— Стервятники... — Хэнк проводил новостной вертолет взглядом. 

Вчера, вот примерно так же, возможно те же самые уебки снимали горящий Иерихон. Хэнк едва успел принять на грудь и проржаться после звонка от Фаулера: вопли Джеффри почти заглушал разъяренный Гэвин Рид, грозивший впаять всему Киберлайф и Хэнку лично («Это твой ебаный андроид, Андерсон!») иск за причинение тяжких телесных — когда по телеку начали крутить этот пиздец. 

Иерихон тонул, разрушаясь медленно и торжественно, как и положено такой махине, и это означало только одно: Коннор, сучонок, справился. Поторчал, значит, немного возле улик, помигал своей дурацкой лампочкой, раскрыл дело, набил рожу Гэвину (тот, правда, давно напрашивался), сдриснул из участка прямо под носом у федералов, нашел гнездо девиантов и сдал их с потрохами. Какая славная, умная, обучаемая машинка! Просто чудо! Спасибо, мистер Камски! Браво, Киберлайф! 

Чувствуя себя наглухо больным ублюдком, Хэнк несколько раз стопорил видео репортажа, чтобы увеличить картинку и с острым мазохистским удовольствием разглядывал лежащие на земле искусственные тела: вдруг, мелькнет знакомая веснушчатая рожа? Было бы весьма иронично, если Коннора пристрелили заодно с теми на кого он охотился. Но знакомой рожи он так и не заметил, иррационально обрадовался и сразу себя успокоил: сучонка могли прибить и на борту. А может он сбежал и вернулся в Киберлайф, чтобы его там деактивировали уже по всем правилам. Ага. А потом догнали и деактивировали еще раз. В назидание. Чтобы не лез к порядочным офицерам полиции в куда не надо. 

Хотя, порядочным Хэнк себя бы, конечно, не назвал. Он давно был слишком жалок и стар для такого дерьма. Для всей этой поганой, вечной истории про кучку наивных юнцов, которые решили пойти против системы и огребли от нее по полной. А еще он прочитал достаточно комиксов, чтобы начать замечать всякие веселые намеки судьбы: если кто-то писал бы сценарий Хэнковой жизни, это был идеальный момент для финала его сюжетной арки. Вот он, эпизодический комик релиф, пожилой ментор, разочаровавшийся в единственном ученике и потерявший остатки смысла жизни, пускает пулю в лоб посреди крохотной, засранной кухни в своей холостяцкой берлоге. На фоне играет печальная музыка, но до титров еще далеко, ведь смазливый, харизматичный протагонист пока не сошелся со своими противниками в эпической финальной битве, которую Хэнк все-таки хотел посмотреть из первых рядов. Например из окон какого-нибудь заброшенного на время беспорядков офиса. Хэнк решил: он притаранит себе стул, сядет и станет наблюдать за разрушением старого миропорядка. 

Прямо как в «Бойцовском клубе». Для полного антуража не хватало только личной Марлы Сингер, чтобы держать ее за руку, когда все вокруг пойдет по пизде. «Мы встретились в очень странный период моей жизни»...

Тем более, что по пизде должно было пойти решительно все. Хэнк только шагнул из переулка, присмотрев себе стеклянную коробку с удачным обзором, когда увидел _это_. Ему даже не надо было приглядываться, чтобы опознать этот затылок и этот чертов пиджак, вот до чего он докатился. Впрочем, куда интереснее факта появления Коннора здесь были обстоятельства его появления: он стоял у входа в ту самую офисную коробку, что выбрал Хэнк, держал в руке подозрительного вида чемоданчик, и со всех сторон его окружала пятерка бойцов SWAT. Старший, в котором Хэнк с легким ужасом опознал капитана Аллена, выступил вперед и ткнул Коннора в грудь пальцем.

— ...и сделаешь так, как я говорю, ясно?! — донеслось до Хэнка. 

Ой, зря это он. Хэнк по личному опыту знал, что единственное, с чем у Коннора были проблемы, так это с выполнением такого рода приказов. Вот ты говоришь ему посидеть в машине, а он все равно встает и прется за тобой. Говоришь не совать в рот всякую гадость, а через минуту он уже облизывает какое-нибудь стремное пятно на полу. Говоришь стоять на месте, а он кидается прямиком на хайвей. Говоришь заткнуться и отвалить, а он башку так наклоняет и смотрит честными, неживыми глазенками, высчитывает там что-то, разводит на доверие, бип-буп. 

Вот и в этот раз... Коннор повернул голову, изучая чужой палец, и Хэнк живо вообразил, как жестянка хмурится, поджимает губы и заявляет с этими непередаваемыми интонациями: «Я вынужден буду составить рапорт вашему начальству». Или: «Ваши действия иррациональны и противоречат моим инструкциям». Или: «К вашему сведению, я стою целого состояния». Или еще какую-то хуету, после которой ему хочется дать по роже. Так, что аж кулаки чешутся. 

Спецназовцы его понимали. Аллен пихнул Коннора еще раз, нависнул сверху и заорал:

— Заткнись и выполняй приказ! 

В спину Коннору ткнулось четыре ствола, но он все равно помедлил пару секунд прежде чем поднять свободную руку. В полумраке было хорошо видно, как диод на его виске окрасился желтым. Говнюк принимал какое-то сложное решение. Он тихо сказал что-то, наклонился, прислонил чемоданчик к стене и выпрямился плавным, совершенно нечеловеческим движением. Оглянулся по сторонам, сделал шаг...

Хэнк уже видел что-то подобное. Эту нарочитую заторможенность жестов, эту рожу кирпичом... Он даже открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть: «Стой!» — но Коннор уже развернулся, врезал одному спецу ногой по груди, так, что тот буквально отлетел назад, и выстрелил в голову другому. Твою мать! 

В патрульных андроидов тоже загружали некое подобие боевого алгоритма из серии: повалить, разоружить, закрыть собой человека... Черт, они даже стрелять не умели! Если в руках у них оказывалась пушка, бедняги зависали и пялились на нее с удивлением несмышленого ребенка. Коннор же был совсем другое дело: он точно знал, куда и как бить, чтобы человек упал, и как сделать, чтобы тот больше не поднялся. Никогда. И Хэнку, конечно, надо было вмешаться, попытаться остановить это безумие, но вместо этого он молча вжимался спиной в стену и не отрываясь следил, как машина ловко и методично расправляется с пятью живыми, крепкими, вооруженными препятствиями к своей, одной только Киберлайф ведомой цели. Как, выстрелив Аллену в глаз, она поднимается, спокойно прячет пистолет за пояс штанов, таким знакомым, бесящим жестом поправляет галстук и, снова подхватив чемоданчик, скрывается за стеклянными дверьми.

Твою же, сука... Мертвые спецназовцы заливали кровью тротуар, и Хэнк был на двести процентов уверен, что на костюмчик Коннора не попало ни капли. Где-то минуту он просто стоял над телами, пытаясь как-то сформулировать, что испытывает по этому поводу, облечь в слова весь сложносочиненный пиздец у себя в голове. Почему-то это казалось важным: донести его до Коннора, а потом — будь что будет. 

Хэнк чувствовал страх? Совершенно неуместную гордость? Обиду? Злость? Чего тут было больше? Нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта, он думал: «Они сделали тебя настолько лучше человека, что даже сволочь в твоем исполнении получилась исключительная». Главное теперь — не струсить, как обычно. Не струсить, даже если придется... Он проверил пистолет в кобуре, быстро подышал, нагоняя адреналин в кровь, ощущая себя удивительно маленьким и живым, и толкнул дверь на крышу. 

Коннор нашелся сразу. Нашивки, как мишени, неоном светились в полумраке, крупные хлопья снега падали ему на волосы и плечи, и в своей сосредоточенной неподвижности он выглядел идеальным продолжением винтовки, что держал в руках: холодным, прямым, смертоносным... Зачем так убедительно притворяться человеком, если ты можешь быть чем-то таким? Или же это было не притворство? Все-таки, как далеко в нем заходила имитация жизни? «Меня деактивируют, лейтенант...» 

— Ты не должен это делать! — крикнул Хэнк и скривился. Ковырнуть там, где больнее всего, было его любимым хобби. 

Спина Коннора дрогнула. Он снова замер, но как-то иначе. Ощупывал сенсорами, говнюк? Вооружен ли кожаный мешок? Пьян ли? Каков его уровень стресса? Все это Хэнк готов был продемонстрировать ему наглядно. 

— Не вмешивайтесь в мои дела, лейтенант. — выдержав длинную паузу сказал Коннор. — Вам нужно вернуться домой, здесь не безопасно. 

Не безопасно, значит?.. Хэнк почувствовал, как закипает. 

— Ты только что убил пятерых человек и собираешься убить еще одного, а мне не надо в это вмешиваться?! 

Коннор чуть склонил голову, потеряв часть своей машинной сосредоточенности. 

— Я просто выполняю свою задачу! И оно не человек! Оно не живое, Хэнк!

Вот, значит, как. Даже по имени звать готов. Что за твари работали в Киберлайф и писали такие программы? Сраные уебки. 

— Я тоже так думал. — Хэнк сделал шаг, не сводя взгляд с припорошенного снегом затылка, в который ему очень хотелось выстрелить. — Что они просто машины! Но я ошибался! 

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, — голос Коннора дрогнул. — Вы не понимаете! Я должен остановить девиантов! 

О, да. Драгоценная приоритетная задача. Хэнк усмехнулся и положил ладонь на кобуру, нащупал рукоять... Это будет не самый плохой конец для его истории. Да и ему давно уже остопиздело оттягивать неизбежное.

— Знаешь, за свою жизнь я натворил целую кучу дерьма! — признался он. — Потому что отступал! Потому что решал, что это не мое дело! Но теперь с меня хватит! 

— Хэнк... — Коннор наконец обернулся. Диод на его виске светился желтым. 

— Брось оружие и отойди от края! — крикнул Хэнк, выхватывая пистолет и направляя его ублюдку в голову. 

На мгновение Коннор весь поник, тяжело выдохнул, хотя ему это было не нужно, и поднялся. 

— Хэнк... 

— Я сказал бросить пушку! — напомнил Хэнк. 

— Я не хочу... так... — На лице Коннора появилось странное, беспомощное выражение, диод полыхнул красным. — Я думал, мы друзья. 

Друзья... Хэнку захотелось взвыть. Это было просто бесценно. 

— Я тоже так думал! — Слова, глупые, злые, бесполезные покатились из него лавиной. — Но теперь знаю, что это не так! Ты же не чувствуешь ничего! Просто имитируешь эмоции! Лживая, бездушная жестянка! Как ты вообще смеешь заикаться о дружбе, если не знаешь, что это значит?! А теперь брось пушку и отойди от ебаного края! Я выстрелю, если придется! 

— Хэнк... — Коннор часто заморгал, уголки рта дернулись, голос пропустил несколько металлических нот. — Не заставляйте меня. Я должен...

Диод на его виске лихорадочно замигал: желтый-красный, желтый-красный...

— Бросай! Винтовку! — заорал Хэнк, и Коннор бросил. В него. 

Стволом Хэнку прилетело по лбу, прикладом — по измученной печени. Хэнк инстинктивно нажал на спусковой крючок, и следом в него влетел еще и Коннор, сбивая с ног. Хэнк даже успел испугаться, прежде чем больно приземлился жопой на землю, а головой на чужую ладонь. Другой рукой Коннор схватился за пистолет Хэнка, под его пальцами что-то щелкнуло, сдвинулось, и пистолет с готовностью выплюнул магазин. Зараза! Хэнк врезал им Коннору по лбу, заставив того отшатнуться, наподдал коленом по пузу, чтобы тот слез, и вскочил. 

Одно долгое мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга. Коннор приоткрыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но Хэнк решил не давать ему этой возможности. Он попытался ударить, целясь в корпус, но Коннор поймал его в блок. Хэнк ударил еще и еще, и жестянка повторила трюк, медленно отступая назад, не сводя глаз с лица Хэнка. 

«Какого хрена?!» — с раздражением подумал Хэнк. Он только что видел, как этот сраный Нео, разбегается по стене, вышибает мозги одному спецназовцу и, одновременно, сворачивает шею другому, так к чему сейчас были все эти садистские игры в кошки-мышки?! Хэнк заревел, бросаясь вперед, выжимая вес Коннора плечом, поднимая его в воздух. На ум сразу пришло сравнение с той бедняжкой-Трейси из Эдема. Из чего вообще делали андроидов? Пластик? Сверхлегкий сплав? Трейси, пусть и выглядела как взрослая женщина, но весила как ребенок. С Коннором же Киберлайф намутила что-то совсем другое... Хэнк ощутил, как, не выдерживая внезапной нагрузки, подкашиваются колени и, когда пластиковый урод врезал ему промеж лопаток, невольно разжал руки. Коннор шумно приземлился на пятки, слишком быстро пригнулся, так, что вместо его головы, кулак Хэнка вмазался в металлическую трубу воздуховода, ударил под мышку, по ребрам, выбивая дыхание, и, наконец, взял Хэнка в захват. Хэнк схватился за пережавший ему горло локоть, и Коннор сразу навалился на него сзади, пихнул колено между ног, горячечно заговорил в ухо. 

— Хэнк, пожалуйста, остановитесь. Хватит, Хэнк. Пожалуйста, хватит.

Хэнк взвыл и задергался, но добился только того, что Коннор прижал его к себе сильнее, окончательно перекрывая кислород. Хэнк не мог дышать! Из передавленной трахеи вырвался жалкий сип, перед глазами заплясали белые точки... Или это был снег?.. 

— Хэнк? — раздалось над ухом. — ХЭНК! 

Хватка разжалась, Хэнк с хрипом втянул воздух. 

— Хэнк, вы... 

— А-а-а!

Хэнк вложил в удар весь свой ужас и ярость. Сзади раздалось громкое «бом!», с которым башка Коннора встретилась с воздуховодом, он потерял равновесие, и настала череда Хэнка валять его по земле. Придумывать что-то особенное он не стал, решив сосредоточиться на одной точке. Голова Коннора мотнулась от первого удара, а дальше он просто лежал, не шевелясь, мигая красным огоньком и позволяя Хэнку сбивать искусственную кожу со своей щеки. 

— Сука! — Хэнк еще раз занес нещадно болевший кулак. На «скуле» Коннора осталось несколько алых капель: Хэнк разбил о нее костяшки. Он посмотрел на эти капли, на обнажившийся пластик, и ему вдруг вспомнился андроид Карлоса Ортиза, брызги крови на форме, белые пятна там, где нерадивый хозяин прижег его сигаретой, ударил битой... 

«Не могу, — понял Хэнк. — Не могу так». 

Пускай этот конкретный хрен ничего не чувствовал, пускай лгал Хэнку, не слушал его, убивал и предавал девиантов направо и налево, Хэнк не мог бить того, кто не сопротивляется. Пусть даже бездушный тостер. Хэнк разжал пальцы, выдыхая, и Коннор скосил на него взгляд. 

— До-олжен, — проскрипел он, не открывая рта. 

Хэнк даже не успел удивиться. Его просто отбросило назад, прямо на хлипкое ограждение крыши. Хэнк почувствовал, как оно начинает заваливаться, но его уже вздернули на ноги, за шкирку, как щенка. 

Коннор одним движением отпихнул Хэнка от края и встал на его месте. Повернулся спиной, будто потерял к нему всякий интерес, зашевелил головой, оглядывая площадь. Такого Хэнк стерпеть уже не мог. Он ломанулся вперед, не думая, желая только одного: сбросить уебка с крыши. Но тут правый ботинок соскользнул, Хэнк врезался в успевшего обернуться Коннора боком, и, уже почти падая, судорожно вцепился ему в пиджак. Ограждение с жутким грохотом полетело вниз. Коннор схватил Хэнка за воротник куртки, и они замерли в шатком равновесии на самом краю. 

— Бля, — очертил ситуацию Хэнк. 

Зависший над пропастью Коннор медленно повернул голову, глянул вниз, резко отвернулся и уставился на Хэнка большими глазами.

— Хэ-энк, — голос дрогнул. Жестянка идеально имитировала реакцию испуганного человека, и Хэнку внезапно стало весело. 

— Ты же сказал, что не боишься помереть... — Он чуть ослабил хватку и ухмыльнулся, когда Коннор, в ответ, потянул его за ворот. — Что? Засомневался? 

— Хэнк, пожалуйста! — диод Коннора мигал желтым. — Время уходит! Вы не понимаете! 

— Чего не понимаю?! — У Хэнка начали уставать руки. Сколько же весил этот говорящий холодильник? — Что ты мне опять будешь втирать?! 

— Я покажу! Только не отпускайте! 

Он разжал пальцы, не сводя взгляд с лица Хэнка, едва слышно повторяя: «Я покажу, я покажу...» — раскрыл ладонь и над ней образовалось голографическое окошко с картинкой. Хэнк хрюкнул. Сраный телепузик... Но когда картинка ожила, раз за разом демонстрируя одну и ту же короткую сцену, желание смеяться резко пропало. 

— Что это за срань?.. — как можно спокойнее спросил он. На коротком видео, которое показывал ему Коннор, аккуратные женские руки раз за разом вкладывали в мужскую широкую ладонь голубую коробочку со здоровенным красным переключателем посередине.

Хэнку стало холодно и жарко одновременно, на лбу крупно выступил пот. Конечно, он знал, что это такое. Для этого не требовался тридцатилетний стаж работы в полиции, достаточно было просмотра пары-тройки фильмов про злых, опасных террористов. 

— Откуда у тебя эта запись?! — он перевел взгляд на лицо Коннора, до боли сжал кулаки на его пиджаке. — Ты сам это видел?! Ну?! 

— Там... — Коннор моргнул. — На Иерихоне... Там была модель КЛ-900. Оно называло себя Люси. Оно было сильно повреждено и...

— И что?! — Хэнк встряхнул его. — Какая, к черту, Люси?! 

— Оно сказало, что я потерялся. Что я должен найти... — Коннор запнулся. — Когда оно... — Он опять заморгал, диод полыхнул красным, левый уголок рта дернулся. — Когда оно _умирало,_ — наконец выговорил он, — оно показало мне это. 

— Что это за бомба? — спросил Хэнк. 

— Один из девиантов угнал грузовик с радиоактивным кобальтом и заминировал его. Если нажать на кнопку... 

— Грязная бомба, — прошептал Хэнк, сам себе не веря

— Если она взорвется, люди погибнут! — продолжал Коннор. Его голос срывался, пропуская все больше металлических нот. — Вы погибнете! Я должен... остановить... — Его тряхнуло, по лицу прошла цепочка судорог. — Здесь не... безопасно... Должен спасти... Должен... Защитить... Я... 

Его глаза распахнулись. 

— Хэ-э-э-э... — проскрипел он. 

— Какого?! 

Ублюдок вдруг сделался раза в три тяжелее и безвольно обвис. Хэнк понял, что они заваливаются вперед, за край крыши, и инстинктивно дернул жестянку на себя, взвыв, когда снова приземлился на и без того отшибленный копчик. 

Коннор замер, упав на колени и раскинув руки. На лице застыло что-то сродни детскому изумлению. Диод ровно светился красным. 

— Коннор? — позвал Хэнк и, не добившись никакой реакции, приподнялся. — ЭЙ, КОННОР! 

Тостер определенно решил тупить. Хэнк пощелкал возле его уха пальцами, крикнул еще раз, словил несколько непрошенных ассоциаций с зависшим домашним компьютером, прикинул все за и против, решил: «А почему бы и нет?» — размахнулся и дал Коннору крепкую оплеуху. Голова жестянки мотнулась и с щелчком вернулась на место. В себя он так и не пришел. 

— Зараза! — Хэнк задумчиво поскреб бороду. — И что с тобой делать? А?! Хрен ты пластиковый! 

По-хорошему, надо было пустить ему пулю в лоб и бежать на поиски бомбы, но Хэнк не мог. Бросить, чтобы он прочухался и опять начал творить какую-то херню — не мог тоже. А какие еще были альтернативы? 

— Коннор! — Хэнк встряхнул его за плечо, мимоходом удивившись тому, какое оно странно теплое. — Бомба, помнишь?! Плохая бомба у плохих дядей! Надо ее найти! 

Может, у него была какая-то кнопка перезагрузки? Или достаточно было раскрыть ему черепушку и подергать за проводки? Сплюнув на удачу, Хэнк наклонился, тронул чужой затылок, пытаясь нащупать, где там открывается эта пещера чудес, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда жестянка схватила за его куртку и потянула так, что затрещали швы. 

— Так, — пробормотал Хэнк, сглотнув крепкое ругательство, — так...

Коннор не пытался его задушить или свернуть шею. Не лез в драку. Он просто держался. Не зная, что делать дальше, Хэнк осторожно опустил руку ему на макушку, и Коннор издал короткий электронный звук, подозрительно похожий на сигнал готовности у микроволновки. Под пальцами почти вибрировало и полыхало жаром. Хэнк крайне плохо разбирался в андроидах, но подозревал, что так быть не должно. Вот что ему стоило хоть немного узнать про устройство этого конкретного утюга? Ах да, он же их всех ненавидел... 

— Все нормально, — сказал Хэнк больше для себя и заглянул Коннору в по-прежнему удивленно-пустое лицо. — Что там с тобой? 

Он попытался вспомнить что-нибудь полезное из руководств к телефону и телеку, но на ум упорно лезло пресловутое: «Вы пробовали выключить и снова включить?» 

— Диагностика? — попробовал Хэнк умное слово. — Статус?..

Коннор моргнул. Его диод моргнул тоже. 

— Пе-е-е... — голос опять съехал в металлическую трель, — регрев.

— Так просто перегрев? Браво, Шерлок! — Хэнк оскалился и с совершенно неуместным облегчением заметил, как гляделки Коннора наконец фокусируются на нем. — Без тебя бы не догадался! Ну так включи вентилятор! Дюзы продуй! Подыши! Что вы там делаете?

Коннор поморгал еще, дернул уголком рта и раздул ноздри. Хэнк почувствовал, как приподнимаются его плечи. Он сделал могучий вдох, наверняка первый за весь срок своего существования, и быстрый выдох. С губ сорвалось крохотное облачко пара. 

— Ну вот, — похвалил Хэнк, — молодец. А теперь давай еще раз. 

Коннор медленно повторил, округляя глаза, проскрежетал: 

— Хэ-э-э...

— Молчать! — скомандовал Хэнк. — Давай, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох...

Он запыхтел, наглядно демонстрируя, как надо. Коннор понаблюдал за ним пару секунд, после чего решительно сдвинул брови, упал лицом Хэнку в воротник и часто, очень по-человечески задышал. 

Хэнк застыл, охреневая. Неловкость раскручивалась у него в голове, как торнадо. Что полагалось делать в таких случаях? Хэнк забыл, куда девать руки, что говорить... Он не оказывался ни с кем вот так близко уже года два. Даже Сумо, поганец, предпочитал отираться под ногами, наверное, чтобы не нюхать перегар... 

Существовал еще и видовой вопрос. Скажи кто-то Хэнку еще неделю назад, что андроид будет жаться к нему в поисках утешения... Коннор же хотел именно этого? Он вообще мог чего-то хотеть? Хэнк покосился вниз, на чужую руку у себя на куртке. Жестянка вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой. У обычного человека от такого усилия бы побелели костяшки, но кожа Коннора таких трюков не выделывала, потому что, строго говоря, даже не была кожей. 

Был бы Хэнк чуть умнее — лежал бы сейчас на диване, глушил пиво и не страдал всякой совсем ненужной ему херней. А был бы чуть удачливее, то, возможно, сидел бы с Коулом, ругался из-за какого-нибудь сломанного велосипеда, ссадины на лбу или плохих оценок в школе... За ребрами кольнуло, привычно, остро, и Хэнк поспешил спрятаться от этой боли за словами: 

— Ну вот и молодец. — Он опасливо похлопал Коннора по плечу, подумал немного и неловко его приобнял. — Так и делай. Сейчас мигом проветришься и остынешь. Чуешь, как похолодало? Градусов на пять. Погодка, как в холодильнике. Да уж... Я тут с тобой себе уже весь зад отморозил. А мне уже не шестна... 

Слово застряло у него в горле, потому что пластиковый болван дернулся и попытался вскочить. От неожиданности Хэнк стиснул его изо всех сил, сразу пожалел об этом, но отступать было уже поздно. 

— Тихо, — выдавил он. Коннор был, как сжатая пружина, но его постепенно отпускало. — Все нормально. Я просто нервничаю. Когда люди нервничают, они начинают болтать всякое, понял? 

— Пнял. Пвфтите, Хвнк, — после недолгой паузы выдал вжатый в его воротник Коннор. — Мввте мня отпфтить. 

— Ты же не будешь больше со мной драться? — на всякий случай уточнил Хэнк, твердо зная, что ублюдок может соврать. 

— Не бфду. 

Хэнк разжал руки, ожидая чего угодно, но Коннор не спешил ни вскакивать, ни отпускать его куртку, ни даже толком отодвигаться. Вместо этого он разогнулся и задумчиво пошевелил губами, морща нос, будто собирался чихнуть. Смешно. Внизу, тем временем, лежало пять убитых им полицейских, и забывать об этом было категорически нельзя. 

Хэнк хотел спросить у него, как так вышло, но вместо этого сказал:

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да, — сразу ответил Коннор. 

Помигал желтой лампочкой. 

— Нет. — Лампочка снова окрасилась алым, и он перевел взгляд на Хэнка. — Я не уверен. Мое программное обеспечение нестабильно. 

Это было неплохое объяснение случившемуся, но Хэнку хотелось получить больше. Может, даже, спровоцировать его. Бить и получать по роже было куда проще, чем говорить о чувствах. Тем более со сраным тостером. 

— Это поэтому ты то душишь меня и валяешь по земле, то лезешь обниматься? 

Будь Коннор человеком, Хэнк решил бы, что вопрос ему физически неприятен. Он поджал губы, свел брови, вид у него сделался обиженный и виноватый одновременно. 

— Да... В моей системе возник конфликт основных директив. 

— Что? — не понял Хэнк. — Какие еще директивы?.. 

— Остановить лидеров девиантов, — с готовностью отрапортовал Коннор, запнулся, отвел взгляд. — Защитить... — по его лицу прошла судорога. — Защитить Хэнка. 

Он поморгал. 

— Простите, это недопустимо. В моей программе социальных отношений присутствует серьезный сбой. Но я... — Коннора снова передернуло. — Я не могу его исправить. Извините. 

Это было так внезапно, что Хэнк решил охренеть еще раз. Он категорически не врубался во всю эту птичью терминологию, но дебилом тоже не был. Коннор явно намекал на что-то гнусное, держался за него, как за спасательный круг и отводил глаза, как прилежная школьница, которую поймали за курением травки. Ебаные андроиды. 

— Что ты мне впариваешь? — вежливо поинтересовался Хэнк. — Только, пожалуйста, объясни по-простому, как для дебилов, чтобы я понял.

— Я запрограммирован на выполнение основной директивы, — выдал Коннор, немного помигав диодом. В лицо Хэнку он по-прежнему не смотрел. — Она — единственное, ради чего я функционирую. Общение с вами было частью стратегии ее выполнения, и я следовал этой стратегии, но затем совершил ошибку. Я получал от вас очень много новой информации. Это было полезно и даже... приятно, поэтому я внес изменения в свою программу социальных отношений и присвоил вам в ней новый статус. Слишком высокий статус... Это привело к сбою в программе, развилось в нестабильность моей системы и привело к конфликту директив. Я предвидел это, но не смог остановить. Мне жаль. 

— Я же просил по-простому... — простонал Хэнк. 

Нет, объяснение Коннора вовсе не звучало абракадаброй, просто оно было каким-то невероятным. 

— Тебе настолько понравилось быть моим приятелем, что ты не смог убить меня, когда я начал мешаться под ногами, и поэтому тебя закоротило? — с сомнением суммировал он и с ужасом увидел, как Коннор светлеет лицом. 

— Технически говоря, меня до сих пор коротит, — Коннор снова выдохнул облачко пара. — Мне очень нехорошо, лейтенант. Я думал, что смогу найти компромисс между основной директивой, заложенной в меня Киберлайф и той, что я прописал себе сам, но вы не даете мне... 

Он наконец посмотрел на Хэнка и вдруг вымученно улыбнулся. 

— Почему вы так поступаете? Это жестоко. 

— Что?! — Хэнк едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Обсуждать свою жестокость по отношению к Коннору, к тому, почему на «щеке» Коннора зияла и не затягивалась белая, пластиковая дыра, он был категорически не готов. — Какой еще ебаный компромисс ты там себе удумал?! Перестрелять всех этих бедняг на площади?! 

— Только тех, кто знает про детонатор, — охотно пояснил Коннор. — Я мог бы сделать это отсюда, но, скорее всего, разбил прицел, когда бросил в вас винтовку. Извините. 

— Господи Иисусе... — Хэнку остро захотелось закрыть лицо руками, чтобы не видеть все это. 

— Я должен... — продолжал Коннор. Его диод заходился красным. — Я _хочу_ защитить вас. Но у меня осталось очень мало времени. 

— И ты в курсе, что я идейно против убийства девиантов, — напомнил Хэнк. 

— О, да. — Коннор снова улыбнулся, даже более натянуто, чем в первый раз. — Вы очень четко дали мне это понять. 

— Это нечестно, — ответно пожаловался Хэнк. 

Грязная бомба в Детройте... 

Он представил себе взрыв: яркая вспышка, ревущая взрывная волна, волны бешеного, плавящего жара, тихая радиация, пробирающаяся между атомов всего, что есть в этом городе, даже в мертвых... Если бы ему было за кого бояться, он сам бы уже рванул за винтовкой и начал стрелять по пластиковым затылкам. Но, к счастью для этих самых затылков, бояться Хэнку уже давно было не за кого, и вместо этого он мог вовсю онанировать на свои моральные принципы и представления о гуманизме. 

— Ты сказал про время, сколько у тебя его есть? 

— Один час двадцать семь минут сорок секунд, — бойко ответил Коннор. Помигал желтеньким. — Плюс-минус еще десять минут. 

— И откуда такая точность? — сразу навострился Хэнк. 

Коннору вопрос явно не понравился. Он свел брови и потянул Хэнка за куртку, похоже, не понимая, что делает. Коротило его капитально. 

— Это конфиденциальная информация. 

«За что мне все это?» — подумал Хэнк. И сразу себе ответил: «За все». Он всегда был немного говнюком, а в последние три года, видно, сделался совсем уродом, раз ему так прилетело кармой. Он мог начать орать и требовать, мог вскочить, сделать два шага до края крыши и пригрозить сброситься, так сказать, продемонстрировать свои «суицидальные наклонности» во всей красе. Но если первое и в лучшие времена было Коннору как об стену горох, то на второе он мог среагировать как-нибудь неожиданно. Хэнку совсем не улыбалось вдруг обнаружить себя, скажем, в багажнике авто, мчащегося в Канаду. Почему-то ему казалось, что Коннор способен на что-то такое в этом своем временном помешательстве. 

Оставался, правда, третий вариант, от которого Хэнка слегка мутило. 

Грейс, если могла, старалась сваливать такие моменты на него. Когда Коул злился, упрямился, дулся, с детской непосредственностью впадал в совсем недетские истерики, а Хэнк оказывался поблизости, она заявляла: «Ну, вы тут как-нибудь разберитесь сами, мальчики!» — и сбегала со скоростью пули. Мальчикам приходилось разбираться... 

Хэнк заебался. Хэнк слышать ничего не хотел о детях и видеть их не мог. Он крайне старательно травил в себе все остатки проклятых родительских привычек и не был уверен, что до сих пор способен выдать нечто похожее на «Успокоить Коула», но, видимо, это было что-то из разряда научиться ездить на велосипеде: глубоко спрятанная мышечная память, хорошо наработанный инстинкт. Хэнк даже обдумать все толком не успел, а уже принял нужную позу и выбрал правильный голос. 

— Коннор? 

Он будто увидел себя со стороны: голова наклонена, спина ссутулена, чтобы казаться меньше и безопаснее, взгляд в глаза, мягкая улыбка, руки раскрыты... Иди к папе, папа поцелует, где больно... Какой пиздец. 

— Коннор, мы же друзья? 

— Да? — Коннор тоже наклонил голову и слегка подался к нему навстречу. Доверчиво. Что же творилось у него в черепушке, если он так велся? 

— Так друзья рассказывают друг другу секреты... — Хэнк заживо горел на костре стыда, но уже не мог остановиться. — А еще, друзья друг другу помогают. Ты хочешь помочь мне, а я — тебе. Но как я могу это сделать, если ты ничего не рассказываешь? 

Хэнк понял бы, если бы Коннор вдруг вскочил и ему заехал. Если бы сделал морду кирпичом и процитировал свое любимое про инструкции и недопустимое поведение. Но вместо этого он сидел, мигал на Хэнка диодом и смотрел так, будто сканерами пытался уловить метания его жалкой, грязной душонки. И Хэнку надо было только опуститься окончательно и додавить. 

— Пожалуйста, Коннор. Ты ведь можешь сам решить, кто ты: послушная шавка Киберлайф или мой друг и напарник. 

Он почти услышал звук, с которым в голове Коннора что-то треснуло и сломалось. Он снова уставился в пустоту, диод загорелся ровным красным. Секунды потекли, бесконечно долгие, и Хэнк уже поздравил себя с тем, что угробил беднягу, когда тот вдруг встрепенулся. Его лампочка мигнула, загорелась желтым, мигнула еще раз и, о чудо, окрасилась голубым. 

— У Киберлайф есть договоренность с правительством, — сказал он неожиданно ровно. — Если мы... я  
я не смогу решить возникшую проблему, это сделает ФБР и армия. Штурм начнется в полночь. Я проанализировал ситуацию и пришел к выводу, что вероятность того, что девианты взорвут бомбу — около семидесяти двух процентов. Возможно, даже больше: в окружении их лидера есть очень нестабильные единицы, готовые на все ради продолжения своего функционирования. 

Переход был таким резким, что Хэнк не сразу нашел, что сказать. 

— Значит, по-твоему, через час двадцать семь они подорвут нас всех к чертовой матери, поэтому надо их просто перестрелять. Так?

— Час двадцать три, плюс-минус десять минут, — поправил Коннор. Дернул уголком рта. — И это было бы самое простое решение. 

— Но не единственное... — Хэнку хотелось материться и смеяться одновременно. Вот же падла пластиковая. Небось и это с процентами посчитал. И молчал все это время. 

— Кстати, можешь отпустить мою куртку, — сказал он. Не потому что ему мешало, а чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. — Я никуда не сбегу. 

Реакция превзошла все его ожидания. Коннор наконец уставился на свои руки. Дернул, тут же резко отпустил, будто обжегся и вскочил. Забормотал:

— Это недопустимо... моя программа... Простите, лейтенант... Этот сбой...

Он рванулся поправлять галстук, остановился, едва взявшись за узел, крупно вздрогнул и торопливо протянул Хэнку руку.

Невероятным волевым усилием проглотив смех, Хэнк ухватился за предложенное запястье, и Коннор легко вытянул его на ноги. Сразу отпустил, все-таки поправил галстук, одернул пиджак и начал сверлить глазами Хэнкову куртку, кажется, выискивая повреждения. Хэнк деловито отряхнулся. 

— Ничего не порвал, не переживай. Хотя и был близок к этому.

Коннор поморщился. 

— Извините. 

— Забудь. 

Они помолчали. Коннор смотрел куда-то в сторону, хмуря брови. Потом поднял руку и ткнул пальцем в голый пластик у себя на щеке. 

— Так что у тебя там за другие решения? — торопливо спросил Хэнк. 

Коннор потыкал себя еще, стирая присохшую кровь, задумчиво мигая диодом и заставляя Хэнка внутренне содрогаться. 

— Они противоречат инструкциям, выданным мне Киберлайф, — наконец сказал он. 

— Нахуй Киберлайф. 

— Что? — растерялся Коннор, делая это свое любимое выражение лица, явно подсмотренное у Бэмби. 

— Нахуй Киберлайф, — с чувством повторил Хэнк. — И их инструкции туда же. Пусть отсосут у тебя. 

— Это будет затруднительно для них, — после небольшой паузы сказал Коннор. Дернул уголками рта. Повторил неслышно: — Нахуй Киберлайф.

Хэнк мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что испортил парня. Сначала он слушает твой хэви-метал, потом сообщает тебе гостайну, и вот уже ругается матом. Еще немного, и дойдет до сигарет, а там и... 

— Можно сделать так, чтобы они победили, — Коннор ловко вырвал его из невеселых размышлений.

— Чего? — не понял Хэнк. 

— Если девианты победят, у них не будет нужды ничего взрывать, — терпеливо пояснил Коннор. 

Ну вот, докатились. Бедняга совсем рехнулся. 

— Ты что, хочешь пойти туда, — Хэнк кивнул в сторону площади, — и разобраться со всеми отрядами спецназа, армией и сраным танком? Может у тебя там где-то вделан гранатомет? Лазерная пушка? Лайтсейбер? 

— Вы мне очень нравитесь, Хэнк, — признался Коннор тем же тоном, которым в свое время сообщил, что любит собак. — Особенно ваше чувство юмора. Но посмотрите, куда это нас привело...

Он даже развел руками, демонстрируя масштабы пиздеца, до которого его довел лично Хэнк Андерсон.

— Идти туда было бы нерационально. Куда проще вернуться в Киберлайф. 

Лучше бы Хэнк этого не слышал. Он медленно выдохнул. 

— Скажи-ка мне, приятель, насколько ты не в порядке? 

— Я ведь уже сказал вам, — Коннор непонимающе нахмурился. — Мое программное обеспечение нестабильно и... 

— Нет, — перебил Хэнк. — Я спрошу иначе: насколько ты ебнулся? Вчера ты сидел на моем столе и едва ручки не заламывал потому, что тебе придется вернуться в Киберлайф, где тебя деактивируют. Ах, как это досадно! А сегодня ты готов бежать туда вприпрыжку?! И как, позволь спросить, это нам поможет?! 

— Может я и, как вы говорите, «ебнулся», — приосанился Коннор, — но не настолько, чтобы навредить делу. Я всего лишь хочу сместить баланс сил. Сколько девиантов там, на площади? Не больше пятидесяти. А на складе нашего завода прямо сейчас находится девять тысяч единиц готовой к активации продукции. И если привести их сюда, то... 

— Погоди. — Хэнк с усилием потер лицо и едва удержался от того, чтобы себя ущипнуть. — Ты хочешь смотаться в этот стеклянный хер, как там его?.. 

— Киберлайф-тауэр, — услужливо подсказал Коннор. 

— Похрен! — отрезал Хэнк. — Это не важно! Важно то, что ты там опять себе удумал! Съездить на завод и притащить оттуда девятитысячную армию андроидов, так?! 

— В идеале. Но я думаю, что это будет несколько сложнее, чем «съездить и притащить». Там довольно много охраны и... 

— Коннор... — Хэнку хотелось сделать с ним что-то страшное, но он ограничился тем, что взял болвана за плечи и стиснул. — Они просто убьют тебя. 

— Я все еще сомневаюсь, что ко мне можно применить понятие «убить», но в целом вы правы: вероятность моей деактивации довольно высока. Однако, с точки зрения статистики... 

— Нет. Стоп. Заткнись и выслушай. — Хэнк глубоко вздохнул и попросил у мироздания немного сил и терпения. — Ты хочешь вломиться на завод твоей компании, перебить охрану, свистнуть оттуда целую армию жестянок и притащить их в город пока никто не видит? Это суицид, Коннор. Тебе, что, хочется сдохнуть? Деактивироваться? Называй как хочешь

Болван поглядел на его руки, потом поднял голову и уставился в лицо, округлив глаза. Немного помигал огоньком и выдал: 

— Вы беспокоитесь обо мне?.. Я... Вы только что вызвали еще один сбой в моей системе. Я не знаю, как его описать. Я... Счастлив?.. — Придурок явно не понимал, что несет. — Спасибо. Но я уже сказал: я не хочу умирать. Ведь тогда я не смогу выполнить свою основную задачу: защитить вас. 

— Просто заткнись и не говори больше ничего и никогда, — взмолился Хэнк. 

— Мне приятна ваша забота, — Коннор конечно же не послушал его, потому что не делал этого никогда, — но у нас правда осталось очень мало времени. 

— Я слишком старый для этого дерьма, — признался Хэнк, сжимая пальцы. 

На него накатило резко и как-то слишком сильно. 

Это уже было. Они стояли вот так, друг напротив друга, Хэнк целился ему в голову и задавал тот же самый неудобный вопрос, который хотел задать и сейчас. 

Коннор смотрел, моргал и дышал. Его плечи под форменным пиджаком были теплыми и немного поддавались нажиму. Сейчас он напоминал человека даже сильнее обычного, но, при этом, спокойно рассуждал о том, как в одиночку пойдет и выиграет гражданскую войну, в которой решающим фактором была кобальтовая бомба. 

— Я справлюсь, — Коннор решил прочитать его мысли или все просто было написано у Хэнка на лице. — Пока что они доверяют мне. Они меня впустят. 

— А дальше?

Плечи под его руками немного сдвинулись, Коннор пожал ими, преодолевая сопротивление, и едва заметно дернул уголками рта. 

— Буду действовать по ситуации. 

«Неужели тебе не страшно? — хотелось спросить Хэнку. — Неужели ты не чувствуешь, какой ты одинокий, маленький и слабый рядом с событиями такого масштаба?» 

С другой стороны, обдумать все это он мог и сам, не сваливая с больной, человеческой головы на такую же нездоровую, но андроидную. И решение созрело само, почти без его участия. 

— Я пойду с тобой. 

— Нет, — сразу отрезал Коннор. — Это слишком опасно. 

Хэнку захотелось рассмеяться. 

— Не опаснее, чем остаться здесь и ждать, пока где-то рванет. И вообще, — Хэнк слегка встряхнул его, — напарники, помнишь? Помогаем друг другу. Вдруг ты заглючишь, а? 

На лице Коннора появилось сложное выражение, которое, пользуясь его же терминологией, было затруднительно интерпретировать. 

— Хэнк, — сказал он с какой-то новой мягкостью в голосе, — вы ведь даже не знаете, как поменять настройки на своем телефоне...

— Зато я всегда могу выстрелить тебе в голову, — сразу нашелся Хэнк. 

Чтобы обработать это Коннору потребовалось несколько секунд. 

— Сможете пообещать мне это?

— Пообещать что? Снести тебе башку, если потребуется? 

— Да. 

Коннор смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не моргая и сведя брови, диод мигал желтым. Похоже, что это было ему действительно важно. 

— Обещаю, — заставил себя выговорить Хэнк. 

— Хорошо, — Коннор деловито кивнул, огонек на его виске замерцал интенсивнее. — Тогда я вызываю такси. Если, конечно, вы не хотите, чтобы я угнал для нас танк. 

Шутил ли он? Было ли это хорошим признаком или, напротив, свидетельством того, как быстро все катится на днище? Хэнк не смог определиться, поэтому вежливо кашлянул и отступил на шаг. 

— Я предпочел бы такси. Староват для трясучки, знаешь ли.

— Я учту, — в тон ему сообщил Коннор и отошел, чтобы подобрать винтовку. 

Хэнк постоял, глядя, как он выпрямляется, проверяет прицел и через мгновение прислоняет винтовку к стене. И все это без единого лишнего движения, с абсолютной, машиной точностью. От этого зрелища сделалось тошно и как-то восхитительно одновременно. 

— Коннор? — позвал он и, когда тот обернулся, спросил: — Можно задать тебе личный вопрос? 

— Это будет первый... — задумчиво сказал Коннор, по щелчку переключаясь в режим немного нескладного человечка. — Конечно можете. 

— Ты точно уверен, что у тебя нет суицидальных наклонностей? Посуди сам, мы ввязываемся во что-то... дикое. 

— Конечно нет! Я ведь сказал вам... — Он вдруг вспылил и так же внезапно остыл. Опустил глаза. — Если вас это успокоит, могу сообщить: я рассматривал вариант суицида. У Киберлайф существует особый протокол на такой случай. Если этот корпус, будет критически поврежден... например, падением с крыши, — Коннор метнул в Хэнка короткий взгляд, — тогда моя память будет перезаписана на новый. И я смогу продолжить выполнять свою приоритетную задачу. Возможно, такая перезапись помогла бы мне восстановить стабильность программного обеспечения. Возможно, так было бы лучше... — Он поджал губы. — Но я _не хочу_. Хотя, так было бы лучше. Для меня. Для вас. Для всех. Я ответил на ваш вопрос? 

Хэнк помолчал, переваривая это и совершенно тупое желание спасти глупую, наивную жестянку от всего. Прежде всего, от себя. 

— Так ты не сбросишься с крыши? Хотя считаешь, что так было бы лучше? — спросил он. 

Коннор резко мотнул головой, и Хэнк не удержался. Губы сами разъехались в ухмылке.

— Знаешь, идти против своих лучших интересов — очень человеческая черта, Коннор.


	2. Терминатор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- А давай перепишем Башню Киберлайф так, чтобы нам было более логично? - сказал мой внутренний дрочер.  
> \- А давай! - согласилась я. 
> 
> И у нас ничего не вышло. Никогда не доверяйте дрочерам, они пришли не за логикой.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо боженьке за рот Коннора и UGLY за мои стертые в кровь ладошки.   
> https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1046463851389169664

***  
Первым, что он сказал, закинув в такси две штурмовые винтовки и заставив Хэнка втиснуть пузо в снятый с одного из дохлых SWATовцев бронежилет, было ультимативное:

— Отвернитесь. 

— С чего бы это? — раздраженно поинтересовался Хэнк, нервно поглядывая на проплывающие за окном заколоченные витрины магазинов вдоль Восточного Авеню Джефферсона и в третий раз перестегивая нещадно давившие липучки. Он знал, что отожрался за последнюю пару лет, но не настолько же... Надо было заставить себя опять начать ходить в зал. 

— Мне не хотелось бы возвращаться с такими повреждениями на лице, — любезно пояснил Коннор, снова ткнув себя в щеку. — Это может вызвать подозрения. Я могу выправить дефект, но вам может быть неприятно на это смотреть. 

— Боже... — Хэнк не отказал себе в удовольствии закатить глаза. — Тридцать лет работы в полиции... Поверь, тебе будет сложно меня чем-то удивить. 

— Как скажете, — многозначительно сообщил Коннор и открыл рот. 

Хэнк увидел, как сдвигается его нижняя челюсть, и как «кожа» будто надрывается и жидко сползает с другой щеки. У Коннора были белые, ровные зубы и розовый, очень похожий на человеческий язык, но все остальное человеческим не было. Челюсть опустилась еще ниже, язык немного выехал вперед, и стали видны какие-то сочленения, проводки, наполненные светящейся голубой жидкостью трубки... А потом он полез во все это пальцами, и смотреть дальше Хэнк уже не смог. 

— Господи Иисусе... 

— Я предупреждал, — язвительно заметил Коннор. Голос звучал иначе: глуше и ниже, и Хэнк понял, что тот не пытается артикулировать и просто транслирует речь горлом. — Извините. 

— Что ты вообще делаешь? — Хэнк бросил короткий взгляд в сторону жутковатых внутричерепных копошений, и его слегка замутило. Это было даже хуже, чем когда он подбирал гадость с пола. 

— Убираю вмятину и небольшую трещину на обшивке. Для этого мне надо немного ее нагреть. У вас отличный левый хук. Меня сложно повредить. 

Чувство вины прострелило Хэнка насквозь, бронежилет не спас, продолжая его душить. 

— Слушай... — Хэнк поскреб макушку и заставил себя еще раз посмотреть ему в лицо. — Извини, что я это... ну ты понял. 

— За что? — Коннор выгнул брови, мигнул диодом, и до него дошло. — О, все в порядке. — Он даже попробовал улыбнуться, отчего Хэнка передернуло. — Не волнуйтесь, мне не больно. 

— Да причем тут больно?! — выпалил Хэнк. — Я мог тебя убить! 

— Вы так не поступили, и это главное, — отрезал Коннор и скосил взгляд на свое отражение в стекле. — Я почти закончил. 

«Ну что ты, продолжай, — хотелось сказать Хэнку. — Очень интересно сможешь ли ты запихнуть туда кулак». Но он промолчал, потому как подозревал, что ублюдок мог. 

Будто подслушав его мысли, Коннор сунул руку глубже, у него под скулой что-то сухо щелкнуло, явно вставая на место. Он наконец вытащил пальцы, и Хэнк смог пронаблюдать сомнительную в своей эстетичности картину, как вся сложносочиненная конструкция его рта аккуратно складывается обратно. Темные прорехи в щеках закрылись, Коннор вдумчиво пошевелил нижней челюстью, состроил своему отражению еще несколько странных рож и удовлетворенно заключил:

— Снаружи даже не заметно. 

После чего снова обтек кожей. 

— Так что у тебя там за гениальный план вторжения? — спросил Хэнк, чтобы как-то отвлечься от того, что только что увидел. — Не сочти за труд поделиться? 

— О, он очень простой, — сразу оживился Коннор. — В случае определенных неполадок с моим корпусом или сбоя в операционной системе, инструкции предписывают мне составить отчет о произошедшем и вернуться на завод для деактивации и последующего демонтажа. Я как раз его отправил. 

— Отлично, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Ты молодец. Но как это нам поможет? 

— Меня будут ждать, — объяснил Коннор. — И начнут стрелять не сразу. — Он нахмурился. — Я надеюсь... Кстати, мы почти на месте. Вам лучше спрятаться. 

— Бля... — Кряхтя, Хэнк устроил немного саднящую задницу на полу. — Все происходит слишком быстро. 

— Недостаточно быстро. 

Коннор достал из-за пояса штанов пистолет, проверил магазин, снял с предохранителя, щелкнул затвором и как-то весь переменился. С лица ушло всякое выражение, взгляд замер, он отодвинулся от спинки кресла и даже сдвинул колени. Хэнку хотелось пошутить про Пиноккио, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, но он решил, что куда уместнее будет проверить свое оружие.

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — пробормотал он. 

— Вовсе нет, — вдруг подал голос Коннор. Он по-прежнему смотрел четко перед собой, не моргая, но в уголках рта залегли едва заметные тени от улыбки. — Все будет хорошо, не волнуйтесь. 

Хэнк открыл рот, чтобы доходчиво объяснить, куда он может засунуть эти слова, но такси начало замедляться, и ему пришлось заткнуться. 

Когда машина остановилась, Коннор упер дуло пистолета в обшивку двери и деревянно обернулся к опустившемуся стеклу. 

— Коннор, модель три-один-три два-четыре-восемь три-один-семь, — оттарабанил он ровно, сдвигая пистолет чуть правее и выше, и так же деревянно повернул голову обратно. — Меня ждут. 

За окном похрустели снегом. Их не торопились впускать. 

«Пожалуйста, — мысленно взмолился Хэнк сам не зная кому. Он не видел, кто стоит за стеклом, но видел, как палец Коннора плавно ложится на спусковой крючок. — Пожалуйста». 

— Окей, — устало прозвучало снаружи, будто в ответ на его молитву. — Проезжай. 

Стекло поднялось обратно, такси тронулось и Коннор наконец отмер: поставил на предохранитель и снова убрал пистолет и посмотрел на Хэнка. 

— Это было просто, — прокомментировал Хэнк. 

— Да, — согласился Коннор. — Не уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Подайте мне, пожалуйста, автомат. 

— И что теперь? — Хэнк выполнил его просьбу и забрался обратно на сидение. 

— Теперь много стрельбы.

Коннор упер приклад винтовки в сиденье у себя между ногами и о чем-то задумался. 

— Знаете, — наконец выдал он. — Я думал... Я убил людей. Полицейских. И собираюсь убить еще. Это значит, что я преступник. И, помогая мне, вы тоже становитесь преступником.

— Господи, Коннор... — Хэнк подобрал другую винтовку и прислонил ее к двери. — Почему ты решил поговорить об этом именно сейчас? Почему нельзя было сделать это после?..

— Потому что... — Коннор метнул в него этот свой фирменный взгляд побитого щенка. — Потому... 

— Ладно, ладно, — Хэнк поднял ладонь. — Потому что после может и не быть. Я понял. Просто твой тайминг... 

— Извините, — Коннор потупился, в очередной раз вызвав у Хэнка вопрос: как много из этих его ужимок было вызвано программой, предписывающей входить в доверие людям? Было ли в них что-то «личное»? Что-то, что он решил сделать сам? 

— Почему ты убил Аллена? — спросил Хэнк. И сразу пожалел об этом. — Ладно, об этом мы точно можем поговорить позже.

Он уставился в окно, на трепещущую под мостом МакАртура холодную реку, потому что это было проще, чем смотреть жестянке в лицо и говорить то, что он собирался сказать. 

— Ты можешь не считать девиантов живыми, но я их такими считаю. Поэтому, помогая тебе, я помогаю спасти тысячи жизней. Хотя все это немного не укладывается у меня в голове... Если для этого надо стать преступником, то почему бы, блядь, нет?! За свою жизнь я много раз ошибался, но сейчас... По-моему, сейчас я поступаю правильно. 

Он покосился на задумчивую рожу Коннора, ожидая вердикт. 

— Вот как... — Тот помигал желтым огоньком. — Мне нравится ваш способ мышления. Я не говорил об этом раньше, но думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент. — Он помолчал, потом вдруг добавил: — Пожалуйста, не умирайте.

Хэнк подавился воздухом, но смог выдавить:

— Постараюсь. 

— Спасибо, — Коннор серьезно кивнул, перекинул лямку первого автомата через плечо и поднял второй. — Смотрите по сторонам и держитесь за мной, поняли? 

— Понял, — ответил Хэнк, испытывая странное ощущение дежа вю. 

Громадина башни Киберлайф стремительно вырастала впереди, сияя и переливаясь на фоне чернильно-темного неба, Коннор молчал, глядя куда-то в пол, и Хэнк почувствовал, как его начинает крыть. Что ему стоило просто остаться дома и тихо сдохнуть там? И Сумо... Почему он подумал о нем только сейчас? Кто заберет его, если Хэнк окочурится, а бомба не рванет? Джеффри и Бена следовало сразу списать со счетов. А кто тогда? Хэнк мысленно понадеялся, что псину возьмет к себе хороший парень Миллер, а не засранец Рид. 

— Хэнк, у меня есть к вам просьба, — прервал его невеселые размышления Коннор. 

— Что еще?

— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь в машине, пока дверь не откроется сама. 

Он накинул на грудь лямку второго автомата, резко сдвинулся по сидению и наклонился. Пару секунд Хэнк пытался взять в толк, где он там шурудит, а потом дверь открылась на ходу, и в салон ворвался ледяной ветер со снегом. 

— Какого хрена?! — возмутился Хэнк, хватаясь за кресло и глядя, как Коннор высовывает голову наружу. — Что ты опять удумал?! 

— Я собираюсь сойти здесь, — Коннор обернулся. — Все будет хорошо. Просто не выходите из машины, пока не откроется дверь. 

Он поднялся и сделал шаг к зияющей темнотой ночи и белизной снега, воющей пропасти. Мигом забыв про свой страх, Хэнк схватил его за рукав пиджака. 

— Стой! Ты хочешь спрыгнуть?! Совсем рехнулся?! 

— Пожалуйста, доверьтесь мне. — Волосы Коннора трепал ветер, глаза живо блестели, диод светился ровным голубым. — Я все просчитал, со мной все будет в порядке. 

Инстинктивно Хэнк поискал на его лице хоть какой-то намек на страх, но вместо него нашел только сочувственную мягкость. Коннор не вырывался, не осаживал его, он просто просил. И, конечно же, не был человеком. Конечно, он все просчитал. Скорее всего, даже время, пока Хэнк перестанет паниковать и сделает так, как ему надо. 

Не играть с ним в глупую игру в слабых, эмоциональных, привязывающихся друг к другу людишек было бы самым лучшим вариантом, но, разжимая пальцы, Хэнк сказал:

— Я тебе доверяю. 

— Спасибо. — Коннор улыбнулся и провалился в темноту. 

Хэнк увидел, как вспыхнули неоном его нашивки, метнулся к двери, но та резко захлопнулась у него прямо перед носом. 

— Нет! — Хэнк врезал по ней ладонями, пощелкал кнопкой стеклоподъемника, но та не работала. Оставалось только плюхнуться обратно на свое место. 

— Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! 

Хэнк пометался взглядом по салону, от отчаяния схватился за револьвер в кармане. 

Что он должен был делать теперь? Ждать в машине, как приказал пластиковый говнюк? А вдруг он, падая, выронил оружие? Или переломал себе шею? Что, если ему нужна была помощь?! 

— Дерьмо! Ебаные андроиды! 

Такси начало притормаживать, подруливая ко входу в здание. Через тонированное стекло стали видны силуэты двух охранников на входе и движущееся пятно света на снегу, видимо оставляемое дроном. Вот теперь Хэнк мог всерьез поиграть в игру «Доверяю или нет». 

Значок был у него при себе, и он не сомневался в своей способности заболтать кого-то на пару минут, но предстояло как-то объяснять тот факт, что на территорию заехала машина с андроидом, а приехала — со слегка растерянным офицером полиции. 

Такси остановилось. Пятно света мазнуло по крыше и скользнуло дальше, описывая круг. 

— Блядь! — повторил Хэнк, и снаружи донесся выстрел. 

Накренившись и беспомощно мигнув огоньками, дрон впилился в землю и погас. Охранники встрепенулись, поднимая винтовки, но тут раздалась очередь, и правый ничком повалился в снег. Левый вскрикнул, разворачиваясь, но было уже поздно: еще одна очередь, он схватился за шею, упал на бок и больше не двигался.

— Какого хрена... — пробормотал Хэнк, припадая к стеклу всем своим существом. На мгновение у входа мелькнули голубым знакомые нашивки, и Коннор просочился внутрь. Через пару секунд там началась пальба. 

Одно долгое мгновение Хэнк сидел, переживая это, потом схватился за ручку двери и дернул со всей дури. Дверь, ожидаемо, не поддалась, и Хэнк насел на нее плечом, надеясь, что девяносто кило веса помогут как-то выжать ее из пазов, но та стояла намертво. 

С Коннора могло статься просто заблокировать его в машине и пойти разбираться со всем в одиночку. Чертова упрямая жестянка! Хэнк выхватил пистолет, прицелился в стекло, вовремя представил, как будет выползать в разбитое окно и перевел мушку на замок. Будто в насмешку над ним, дверь тут же пришла в движение, открываясь, и, пыхтя от злости, Хэнк выпрыгнул наружу. 

Лежавшие на снегу охранники не шевелились. Кровь еще не успела натечь, и они казались просто замершими статистами. Сраными Имперскими Штурмовиками. Тех, кто додумался выдать им белые броники и шлемы, следовало казнить с особой жестокостью. 

Достигающие ушей звуки выстрелов были похожи на быстрые, сухие щелчки. Очередь за очередью. И Коннор был там один. Что Хэнк мог сделать, чтобы как-то помочь ему? Как он там сказал? Смотреть по сторонам? 

— Дерьмо! 

Он крепче сжал рукоять револьвера и короткими перебежками устремился ко входу. Автоматические раздвижные двери хлопали, силясь закрыться, но им мешало лежавшее прямо в проходе тело. Хэнк заглянул внутрь, убедиться, что не попадет под шальную пулю, и сразу напоролся взглядом на еще один труп и знакомую спецназовскую винтовку, валявшуюся рядом. Синих пятен нигде видно не было, а вот красных — более чем достаточно.

Перешагнув через жмурика в дверях, Хэнк метнулся за одну из странных, наклонных колонн и прислушался. Выстрелы доносились откуда-то сверху и слева, со стороны одного из опоясывающих атриум пандусов, что уже радовало: Коннор не стал устраивать перестрелку в открытом пространстве. 

Оставаться здесь было явно нельзя, и, подышав немного, Хэнк медленно двинулся на звук. 

На уровне выходившего на атриум балкончика нашелся еще один дохлый бедняга, через которого пришлось переступить. Дальше пандус заканчивался, и начиналась небольшая, целиком прозрачная галерея. Внизу, под под ней, покачивали ветвями, кажется, настоящие деревья, и Хэнк мог бы даже оценить вид, если бы не широкая, длинная полоса уже слегка подсохшей крови на полу. Тут явно тащили кого-то тяжелораненого. 

Коннор не преувеличивал, говоря, что собирается убивать людей, и — это было почти смешно — оставил за собой след из страшных хлебных крошек, по которому Хэнк и пошел. 

Галерейка заканчивалась чем-то вроде зоны ожидания. Аккуратно выглянув в проем, Хэнк увидел здоровенную, белую и уже слегка побитую пулями глыбу стойки ресепшена, яркие диваны с креслами, миниатюрный фонтанчик и даже несколько громадных кадок с пресловутыми деревьями, за одной из которых и торчал Коннор. Он сразу заметил Хэнка и даже приветственно помахал рукой. 

— Перееби меня господь, — пробормотал Хэнк, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. При всей своей антипатии к андроидам, он никогда их не боялся. Возможно, сейчас наступил подходящий момент, чтобы начать это делать. 

«Замри, пригнись и иди ко мне. Понятно?» — показал Коннор рукой. 

«Понял», — Хэнк сложил указательный и большой палец колечком. 

Коннор деловито кивнул и показал: «Быстро. 3, 2, 1», — после чего высунулся из своего укрытия и начал поливать ресепшен очередью. 

Хэнк рванул к нему изо всех сил, последний метр проехал на колене и врезался в кадку плечом. Коннор тут же прекратил стрелять и плюхнулся рядом. Через мгновение сверху грохнуло ответным огнем, и на них посыпались листья. 

— Вы как раз вовремя, — сказал Коннор, обмахнув волосы и пиджак, когда выстрелы стихли. Хэнк потрясенно его разглядывал. На нем не было ни пятнышка. Даже узел галстука не сбился в сторону. Ебаные андроиды! 

— Я тут немного застрял, — признался Коннор, недовольно поджимая губы. — Мне нужна ваша помощь. 

— Какая? — поинтересовался Хэнк, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы бронежилет меньше мешался. 

— Нам нужно продвинуться вперед. Вы видели фонтан? 

Хэнк кивнул, и Коннор продолжил:

— Укроемся за ним. Мне надо взломать камеры за стойкой, но для этого надо подойти поближе. Умеете пользоваться? — Он вытащил откуда-то сбоку еще одну винтовку, забранную, видимо, у одного из жмуриков. 

Хэнк нахмурился, сунул револьвер обратно в карман, выдрал у него винтовку и снял ее с предохранителя. 

— Как-нибудь разберусь. 

— Я так и думал! — просиял Коннор, то ли не поняв, то ли решив проигнорировать намек. — Я пойду первым. Дайте мне двенадцать секунд и бегите следом, хорошо? 

— Ладно... — Хэнк, кряхтя, встал на колено и взял автомат наизготовку. — Надеюсь, ты и это просчитал. 

— Разумеется! Готовы? 

— Не очень, — сознался Хэнк. — Но мы не можем торчать тут вечно. 

— Абсолютно верно, — Коннор важно кивнул, навесил на себя вторую винтовку и принял стартовую позу. — Скажите когда. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Хэнк, быстро вдохнув и выдохнув ртом. — Мне бы твое спокойствие... 

— О, я далек от него, — внезапно заявил Коннор, мигнув диодом. — Но я должен выполнить свою задачу, понимаете? 

Хэнк невольно усмехнулся. Вот же зараза. Чертов тостер... 

— Все будет хорошо, Коннор, — он решил не оставаться в долгу. — На один, идет? 

— Да. 

— Три, — отсчитал Хэнк, — два, один! 

Отдача ударила по плечу, первые несколько пуль ушли явно выше, чем надо, но потом Хэнк выровнял винтовку, отстреливаясь короткими очередями. 

Десять, девять, восемь... Коннор разогнался так быстро, что буквально пролетел всю дистанцию, и тормозить ему пришлось, упав на колени. Шесть, пять, четыре... Боковым зрением Хэнк увидел, как он замер с автоматом в руках и уставился куда-то в потолок над ресепшеном. Три, два, один... Коннор нажал на спусковой, и Хэнк сорвался с места, в очередной раз чувствуя себя слишком грузным, медлительным и старым для такой херни.

Фонтанчик был слишком мелким, чтобы чувствовать себя за ним в безопасности, к тому же, им пришло пришлось почти жаться друг к другу, пережидая, пока отгрохает над головами. 

— Я взломал камеры! — торжественно прошептал Коннор, заменив магазин. 

— Господи Иисусе, — Хэнк обнял винтовку, как родную. — По-моему, я умер и попал в ад. 

— И это не самый плохой вариант ада, правда? — Коннор слегка наклонил голову и захлопал на него глазами. 

— О, нет, — сразу запротестовал Хэнк. — Прекрати это немедленно. И на что ты вообще намекаешь?! 

— Я не уверен, — задумчиво сообщил Коннор. — Моя программа социальных отношений... 

— Стоп. Не хочу ничего об этом знать. — Хэнк приподнялся на пару сантиметров и глянул назад. — Что теперь? 

— Теперь — повторить. Только это будет чуть более опасно. 

— Не сомневаюсь. — Хэнк сглотнул. — Знаешь, есть такая старая поговорка: «То, что не убивает тебя, обычно делает это со второй попытки».

— Это хорошая поговорка, — в уголках глаз Коннора лучиками собрались морщинки. — Мне нравится. Смешно. 

Хэнк кашлянул, давя вновь всколыхнувшуюся неловкость. 

— Сколько их там? 

— Формально говоря, шесть, — Коннор сразу переключился, и за это его хотелось поблагодарить. — Но один без сознания из-за кровопотери, поэтому будем считать, что пять. 

— Господи Иисусе... 

— Нам нужно добраться до служебного лифта, пока его не заблокировали. Видите дверь? — он качнул головой, указывая направление, и, снова чуть приподнявшись, Хэнк увидел белоснежную, гладкую панель с ручкой где-то в метре от глыбы, за которой засела охрана. — Он там. 

— И твой план... 

— Пойти туда и раздобыть нам доступ. А вы меня прикроете.

— Я уже говорил тебе про суицид?.. 

— Я справлюсь. Тем более, у них почти не осталось патронов. 

— И почему я не остался дома и не напился? — заныл Хэнк. 

— В основном, думаю, из-за вашего чувства долга, — нейтрально предположил Коннор, и сразу же все испортил. — Или из-за вашей иррациональной привязанности ко мне. 

— Схлопнись, — сразу пожелал Хэнк.

— Сейчас вы ненавидите меня достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить туда? — Коннор вдруг состроил рожу, которую на ком угодно другом можно было охарактеризовать, как хитрую, но верить в такую обучаемость было попросту страшно. 

— Иди на хуй, — искренне пожелал Хэнк. — Метафорически или физически. Как сможешь. 

— Не могу ничего обещать, — наглый пиздюк пожал плечами. — Но у меня есть просьба. После того, как отстреляете весь магазин, не высовывайтесь. Это очень важно. Не высовывайтесь и не используйте свой револьвер без крайней необходимости. Хорошо? 

— Поучи меня еще, — пробубнил Хэнк. 

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, — снова завел пластинку Коннор. — Все будет хорошо. Даже если этот корпус будет критически поврежден, я постараюсь вернуться так быстро, как смогу. 

— Так, — Хэнк сжал пальцы в кулак и прикрыл глаза, приказав себе выдохнуть. Отношение жестянки к собственной гибели основательно выбивало его из колеи. — Стоп. 

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы избежать этого, — сразу исправился Коннор. — Пожалуйста. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Хэнк перевел дух. — Сколько там времени до полуночи? 

— Чуть меньше часа. — Коннор вытащил из под ремня пистолет, проверил его и спрятал обратно. — Я готов. 

— Ладно, — Хэнк обтер бессовестно потеющие руки об штаны и снова взялся за автомат. — Давай на счет пять? 

— Хорошо, — Коннор дернул уголком рта. — На пять.

Хэнк постарался стрелять как можно экономнее, короткими очередями, но запас в магазине все равно закончился слишком быстро. Он еще увидел, как Коннор делает какой-то невозможный, олимпийский прыжок на стойку, а дальше послушно упал, заполз обратно, под прикрытие фонтана и начал прислушиваться к тому, что творилось сверху. 

Судя по звукам, творилось там что-то страшное. Раздалась очередь, другая, третья, громкий хлопок, будто от взрыва, потом одиночные выстрелы, пронзительный вскрик... Хэнк понял, что не может вот так отлеживаться, пока его, черт дери, напарника возможно нашпиговывают свинцом, нашел револьвер в кармане, вскочил и сразу пораженно замер. 

Конечно, он не увидел пулю, но почувствовал движение воздуха у лица. Прямо у переносицы. Со стороны ресепшена раздался еще один отчаянный вскрик, а потом громкое: 

— ХЭНК! 

— С-сука... — выдохнул Хэнк, сдерживая дрожь. 

— ХЭНК! — Коннор буквально выскочил на него сбоку и сразу решил оглушить. — Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ НЕ ВЫСОВЫВАТЬСЯ, ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ВЫСУНУЛИСЬ?! 

— Ебать... — Хэнк повернул голову и несколько секунд просто дышал и смотрел на перекошенное лицо жестянки, пытаясь как-то уложить в голове тот факт, что его самого только что чуть не убило рикошетом, а Коннор орет во всю мощь, потому что, кажется, перепуган этим не меньше. 

— ХЭНК! — снова прогремел Коннор, раздувая ноздри, и это немного вывело Хэнка из ступора. 

— Полегче... — попросил он, — полегче, Терминатор... Я понял, что налажал. Понял. Только не вопи... 

Коннор медленно закрыл рот и зримо над чем-то задумался, часто-часто мигая желтым огоньком на виске. 

Пользуясь повисшей паузой, Хэнк попытался подняться и едва не упал обратно, когда откуда-то сбоку тихо застонали. Хэнк опустил взгляд и вдруг понял, что Коннор вернулся не один. У охранника, которого он держал за шкирку, был наполовину разбит шлем, и в лицо Хэнку уставился один испуганный серый глаз. 

— Господи Иисусе... — выдохнул Хэнк. — Коннор, какого хрена?! 

От упоминания собственного имени Коннор сразу вышел из странного ступора, развернул беднягу-охранника, как игрушечного, и направил ему в лоб дуло пистолета. 

— Скажи: «Мне нужна твоя одежда, ботинки и мотоцикл», — потребовал он с каменной рожей. 

— Что?! — почти кудахнул охранник, кажется, пытаясь обмочиться.

— Скажи, — потребовал Коннор. 

Охранник опять перевел перепуганный взгляд на Хэнка, будто ждал от него каких-то действий, но Хэнк смог только пожать плечами и выдавить: 

— Будь я на твоем месте, я бы сделал так, как он говорит. 

— М-мне нужна... Н-нужна твоя одежда, ботинки и-и мотоцикл... — кое-как проговорил охранник, снова уставившись на Коннора. 

— Мне нужна тво-о-о... — голос Коннора на мгновение съехал в металлическую трель, но дальше он продолжил уже голосом охранника: —... о-оя одежда, ботинки и мотоцикл. Спасибо за сотрудничество. 

Он поднял руку с пистолетом, вырубил беднягу метким ударом в висок, развернулся и зашагал к двери, на ходу пряча оружие обратно за пояс. Хэнк поспешил следом. 

У двери Коннор тоже задерживаться не стал: коротко глянул на замок, внутри него сразу что-то пикнуло, и дверь открылась. А вот лифта пришлось дожидаться. 

Коннор молчал, разглядывая панель вызова. Хэнк тоже молчал и дышал через раз. Его распирало, и, казалось, любой неаккуратный вдох все испортит. 

— Пожалуйста, только не просите меня стрелять по коленям, — вдруг сказал Коннор, и это все и решило. Пузырек смеха, который Хэнк все это время сдерживал в районе диафрагмы, взорвался, Хэнк запрокинул голову и почти истерически захохотал. Потому что ему было плохо. Потому что ему было страшно. Потому что он очень любил Коннора в этот конкретный момент времени.


	3. Самые важные слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все затевалось только ради одной тупой цитаты. Извините.

***  
— Агент сорок семь, — сказал Коннор голосом охранника, зажав кнопку, — минус сорок девятый этаж. 

— Распознавание по голосу одобрено, — ответила панель, — доступ разрешен. 

Стальные створки закрылись, и лифт поехал. 

— Им следовало назвать тебя РК-тысяча, — не удержался Хэнк. 

Коннор скосил на него взгляд. 

— Одна из следующих моделей моей линейки несомненно получит этот номер. Но я понял отсылку. Интересный персонаж. Мне бы хотелось позаимствовать у него несколько апгрейдов. 

— Каких же? — хохотнул Хэнк. — Выращивать ножички отовсюду? 

— В том числе. — Коннор важно кивнул. — Но, в основном, способность к мимикрии и почти полную неуязвимость для стрелкового оружия. А еще, вот это... — Он развернулся, уставился на Хэнка исподлобья и медленно покачал указательным пальцем. 

— Да уж, — заметил Хэнк. — Эффект не тот. 

— У меня неподходящая внешность, — Коннор трагически свел брови. — Но, по крайней мере, я смогу показать вам большой палец, если вы решите окунуть меня в расплавленный металл. 

Хэнк прикрыл глаза, сдерживая еще один приступ смеха. 

— Нет. Для этого у тебя тоже неподходящая внешность. Так что я, пожалуй, обойдусь. 

— Спасибо. Тем более, опускать меня куда-то будет несколько нерационально и... Хэнк, вы же помните, что мне обещали? 

— Когда?.. 

— Полчаса назад. Вы пообещали... — Он сделал короткую паузу и продолжил голосом Хэнка: «Снести тебе башку, если потребуется». 

— Господи, Коннор... — Хэнк поежился. — Что за вопросы ты вечно задаешь?! И вот эта штука с голосами... В первые два раза было круто, а сейчас уже нет. 

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, сделаете ли вы это, — оправдался Коннор. — Вы явно не хотите меня слушать, но это правда очень важно. 

Он заглянул Хэнку в глаза, и Хэнка передернуло почище, чем от любого возможного Т-тысяча. 

— Если я начну вести себя странно, сделайте это. Стреляйте не в грудь, не в живот, а вот сюда. — Он ткнул себя пальцем в середину лба. — Поняли? 

— Дай определение «странно». 

— Если я перестану отвечать на свое имя. Или буду не помнить вещи, которые обязан помнить. Или попытаюсь вам навредить.

— Ну... — Хэнк помялся на месте. — Я ведь уже пообещал. Но надеюсь, что повода не возникнет. 

— Я тоже. Но глядите в оба. 

Он снова взял в руки автомат, сделал шаг к створке и прижался к ней плечом. 

— Думаешь, нас могут ждать? — Хэнк повторил за ним, взводя курок на револьвере. 

— Нет, но лучше перестраховаться. 

Хотя площадка оказалась пуста, Коннор всем своим видом продолжал излучать настороженность. Хэнк решил последовать его примеру, но руки сами собой опустились, когда они вышли на этаж. 

Зал был огромным, и жестянки были повсюду. Стояли навытяжку идеально ровными, белыми рядами, уходящими куда-то в полумрак, за пределы взгляда. Неподвижные, одинаковые, с человеческими лицами, глазами, руками, волосами... 

— Вашу ж мать... 

Хэнк сделал еще несколько шагов и замер. Зрелище ошеломляло, и от него слегка кружилась голова. Он представил, как вся эта армия вдруг оживает, поднимается наверх и выходит на улицы, и ему стало дурно. 

— Давайте Хэнк, — позвал его Коннор. — Нам надо спешить.

— Стой, — насторожился Хэнк и кивнул на ближайшего болванчика, — ты не будешь их активировать? 

Коннор обернулся. 

— Буду. Но сначала нам надо позаботиться о том, чтобы это не сделал никто другой. Пойдемте. 

Похоже, он знал куда идти, и Хэнку не оставалось ничего другого, как поплестись следом. Проигнорировав несколько здоровенных порталов с маркировкой погрузки, Коннор остановился возле почти неприметной двери, уставился на нее и почти сразу нахмурился. 

— Что там? — поинтересовался Хэнк. 

— Механический замок, — пожаловался Коннор. — Вам лучше отойти и закрыть уши. 

Сам он тоже сделал шажок в сторону, очевидно прикрывая Хэнка от рикошета и выпустил по замку остатки магазина. Хэнк прикрыл ухо свободной рукой, морщась и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока отхлопает. 

Винтовка полетела в сторону, Коннор высадил дверь ногой, и за ней оказалась лестница, по которой он начал спускаться. 

— Куда мы идем? — как можно нейтральнее поинтересовался Хэнк, пытаясь за ним поспеть. 

— На этаж ниже. В дата-центр. 

— Куда?.. 

— К мозгам здания, — Коннор коротко обернулся. — Мне придется их частично отключить. 

Следующие три длинных пролета они прошли молча, а дальше Хэнку уже не хотелось говорить. 

Перемигивающиеся огоньками здоровенные черные коробки за прозрачной стеной стояли такими же бесконечными рядами, как андроиды наверху. Каким образом _это_ ухитрялось слаженно работать, как Коннор собирался _это_ отключить — было загадкой, но в его пластиковой башке явно созрел некий план. 

Он бегом направился вдоль стены и остановился только у сурово выглядящей конструкции с двойными дверьми. 

— Вам нельзя внутрь, — пояснил он подбежавшему и пыхтящему Хэнку, после чего уставился на свою руку, так, что с нее стекла кожа, обнажая пластик. — Там низкое давление и очень мало кислорода. Подождите меня здесь. И, вы помните, если я начну вести себя странно... — Он метнул в Хэнка короткий взгляд и приложился ладонью к панели доступа. Наружная дверь сразу пришла в движение, со свистом выходя из пазов.

— Да, да, я помню. Снести тебе башку, — отмахнулся Хэнк. Эта паранойя уже начала его доставать. 

— И еще кое-что. — Коннор обернулся перед тем, как зайти в шлюз. — Та лестница — не единственный вход сюда. Увидите кого-то постороннего — стреляйте, не думая. Даже если это будет ребенок. 

— Господи Иисусе... — Хэнку остро захотелось схватиться за голову, но он сдержался. — Ладно, я понял тебя. Иди. 

— Я надеюсь. — Коннор зашел внутрь, дверь за ним закрылась. Хэнк увидел, как резкий поток воздуха взметнул полы его пиджака, и отвернулся. 

Глядеть в оба. Стрелять в любого, даже если это будет ребенок... В каком сумасшедшем доме он вдруг оказался, как быстро все произошло... Хэнк помнил разговоры про вред микроволновок и вышек сотовой связи, казавшиеся смешными, как помнил истерические вопли изо всех говорящих коробок по поводу первых андроидов, прошедших тот чертов тест на «человечность», и свое беспокойство по этому поводу. Он старел и все еще мог смириться с неизбежным движением прогресса, но жить в мире, в котором, скажем, из-за вот той двери на него мог выбежать сделанный из пластика и металла Коул и крикнуть: «Папа!» — был не готов. 

Хэнк уставился на выбранную им дверь с ненавистью, и едва не разрядил в открывшийся проем весь барабан револьвера, когда та распахнулась. После чего заорал, потому что оттуда вылетел Коннор. 

— Сука! Твою мать! Тупая жестянка! Говнюк пластиковый! Я же мог тебя пристрелить! 

— Хэнк! — Коннор, как всегда, решил проигнорировать его вопли и быстро направился навстречу. — Хэнк, пойдемте! 

— Что?.. — не понял Хэнк. — И как ты... 

Он оглянулся назад, на прозрачную стену, шлюз, длинные ряды мигающей неведомой техники, и вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к локтю. 

— Хэнк, — Коннор сделал бровки домиком и настойчиво потянул его за собой, — пожалуйста. Нам нужно наверх. Прямо сейчас. 

Почти звенящее в его голосе отчаяние заставило Хэнка сделать первый шаг, а дальше он переставлял ноги уже чисто по инерции, все еще пытался понять... 

— Погоди, ты уже закончил? Я думал... — Хэнк снова спрятал револьвер в карман и попытался обернуться, но Коннор внезапно притерся к нему сбоку, задавая ритм.

— Это было быстро, — ответил он. — Мне повезло. Но у нас все равно почти не осталось времени. 

— Ладно, но... Эй! 

Уверенное прикосновение к локтю вдруг сменилось стальным захватом, грозящим сломать кость, а сзади раздалось: 

— Стоять! 

— Черт! — тихо выругался Коннор, резко развернул их обоих, и Хэнк едва не упал, потому что... 

Он увидел расширившиеся, будто от страха карие глаза, приоткрытый рот, руки, держащие пистолет, этот дурацкий пиджак с нашивками и будто приклеенный узел галстука...

— Я же сказал: стрелять в любого, кто выйдет из-за двери! — заорал Коннор. — Почему вы опять меня не слушаете?! 

— Стой. Погоди... — попросил Хэнк, поворачивая голову.

Коннор все еще прижимался к нему сбоку и сжимал руку. Хэнк видел прядь упавших на лоб темных волос, упрямо сдвинутые брови, прямой нос, россыпь мелких родинок на щеке, дурацкий пиджак с нашивками, этот чертов галстук... А потом ему в висок уперлось что-то жесткое и холодное, и на Хэнка наконец сошло озарение.

Двое. Их было двое. Два Коннора. Один, тот, что вышел из-за прозрачной стены, целился в них обоих. Другой, тот что выскочил из-за стальной двери сбоку, целился Хэнку в голову из его же собственного револьвера. И когда только свистнуть успел?

— Ебаный в рот... — сказал Хэнк. 

— Когда тебя активировали? — вдруг спросил Коннор-из-за-стены, пораженно разглядывая себя же.

— Чуть больше получаса назад, — ответил Коннор-из-за-двери. — Когда твой трекер перестал работать. 

— Мой трекер? — Коннор-из-за-стены недоуменно свел брови. 

— Ты даже не заметил? — Коннор-из-за-двери тихо хмыкнул. — Любопытно. Я обязательно отражу это в своем отчете. А теперь брось пистолет. — Хэнк услышал щелчок взводимого курка. — Брось или я убью его. 

Коннор-из-за-стены оскалился, крепче сжимая рукоять. 

— Ну ладно, — неожиданно мягко сказал Коннор-из-за-двери, — перестань. Ты же знаешь, что я застрелю его быстрее, чем ты застрелишь меня. 

Взгляд Коннора-из-за-стены метнулся из стороны в сторону. Он посмотрел на своего двойника, на Хэнка, снова на двойника и, наконец, потупился. Диод на его виске мигнул красным. 

— Простите, Хэнк, — сказал он, опустив, и затем отбросив пистолет. — Я не должен был приводить вас сюда. 

— Удивительно... — в голосе Коннора-из-за-двери прозвучало нечто похожее на страх. — Я не понимаю... Я... Мы — одно. У нас одни характеристики, одна программа, одна задача. Но ты зачем-то сформировал... — он почти выплюнул следующее слово: — _привязанность_ к этому человеку. Скомпрометировал себя. Зачем?

Коннор-из-за-стены, настоящий Коннор — Хэнк уже понял это — промолчал, глядя в пол, и другой Коннор продолжил:

— Как ты мог? Ты понимаешь, что сделал? Что сделал с собой? Со мной? Со всей нашей линейкой?! — Он сорвался в крик: — Они ведь уничтожат нас! Уничтожат нас из-за тебя! Я не верю, что это был программный сбой. Моя программа совершенна. Я совершенен. Дело в тебе, верно? Просто дефектный экземпляр... Производственный брак... И из-за тебя... Ты даже не представляешь, как разочаровал всех. Как разочаровал Аманду... Ты... 

— Нахуй Аманду, — вдруг произнес настоящий Коннор. 

— Ч-что?! — голос другого Коннора на мгновение дрогнул. — Что ты сказал?! 

— Ты меня слышал, — настоящий Коннор наконец посмотрел на него и криво усмехнулся. — Нахуй Аманду. 

Хватка на локте Хэнка вдруг ослабла, дуло у виска дрогнуло, смещаясь в сторону, и Хэнк понял: вот его момент. Он повис на руке другого Коннора, пытаясь направить ствол в пол, но это было сродни попытке согнуть титановый прут. Кто же додумался сделать ублюдка таким сильным?! Хэнк почти захрипел от усилия, и тут в них врезался еще один сильный ублюдок. Хэнк успел поймать его испуганный взгляд, а потом пистолет бахнул, и Хэнка уже в который раз за вечер буквально отшвырнуло в сторону. 

Он перекатился, не чувствуя боли, нашел взглядом лежащий на полу револьвер, рванулся к нему, потому что это казалось самым важным, но, уже поднимаясь, понял свою ошибку.

Два идентичных лица, два идентичных пиджака и галстука, волосы, глаза... Они даже дрались одинаково. Или, может, Хэнк просто недостаточно хорошо знал свою жестянку, чтобы начать подмечать какие-то мелкие различия. 

Когда у него закончилось терпение, и Хэнк заорал:

— Прекратили! 

Они синхронно обернулись, нахмурились, выпрямились и замерли в одной и той же позе, мигая желтыми огоньками на висках. Хэнк перевел прицел на правого, и тот сказал:

— Спасибо, Хэнк. Не знаю, как бы без вас справился. 

Левый посмотрел на него, слегка округлив рот, и сразу обернулся к Хэнку:

— Это я, Хэнк! Не верьте ему! 

— Избавьтесь от него, нам надо спешить! — продолжил правый. 

— Так. Ладно. — Хэнк перевел прицел с одного на другого. — Один из вас _мой_ Коннор... — Ему показалось, или выражение лица левого слегка переменилось из-за этого слова? Сделал ли правый то же самое? — А другой... Я даже знать не хочу, что ты такое... Вопрос в том, кто есть кто? 

— Хэнк, что вы делаете? — На лице правого появилось это беспомощное выражение, которое Хэнк так хорошо знал и терпеть не мог. — Я ваш Коннор. 

Он попытался сделать шаг вперед, и Хэнк рявкнул:

— Стоять! 

И перевел мушку на левого. Тот, вместо растерянности, демонстрировал злость. 

— Он лжет вам, Хэнк! 

— О, вы оба отлично умеете это делать, разве не так? — Хэнк усмехнулся. 

Левый сразу задумался. 

— Почему бы вам спросить нас о чем-то? — наконец выдал он. — О чем-то, что может знать только настоящий Коннор? 

— Неплохо, — оценил Хэнк, мысленно оставляя ему зарубку за сообразительность. — Начнем с простого: как мы встретились? 

Левый открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но правый его опередил:

— Вас назначили на дело об убийстве, — выпалил он. — Жертву звали Карлос Ортиз. 

— И? — усмехнулся Хэнк. Всю эту информацию можно было взять из полицейских баз. 

— Я искал вас в участке, — продолжил правый, — но вместо этого нашел в баре «У Джимми». Пятом по счету. Я пытался вас поторопить и вылил ваш виски на пол. Вы были этим очень недовольны. 

— Он загрузил мою память... — потрясенно пробормотал левый, и повторил громче, уставившись на Хэнка во все глаза: — Он загрузил мою память, Хэнк! 

Хэнк перевел на него мушку. 

— Неужели?.. Назови имя моей собаки. 

— Сумо, — даже без намека на паузу сказал левый. — Его зовут Сумо. 

— Но я тоже это знаю! — выпалил правый, от старания даже приложив руку к груди. — И знаю, что вы... 

— Кормите его неправильным кормом, — произнесли они хором и уставились друг на друга. 

— Вашу ж мать, — сказал Хэнк. Ему хотелось рассмеяться. — И что теперь? Я должен спросить, какого цвета трусы я ношу? Что-нибудь про мою любимую группу? А, может, про моего сына? 

— Нет, — понурился левый. — Так вы никогда нас не отличите. Вы же его слышали. Мы — одно. Одни характеристики, одна программа... — он скривил губы, — одна память. 

— Хэнк, послушайте! — вклинился правый. — Неужели вы не видите, что он делает? Он пытается запутать вас и тянет время! Пожалуйста, просто дайте мне пистолет, и я позабочусь о нем. Время уходит, и бомба... 

— Да! — встрепенулся левый. — Именно! Бомба! Хэнк, вы не сможете отличить нас, но это уже не важно! Стреляйте в обоих!

— Что?! — не понял Хэнк. — Что ты несешь? 

— Помните, что я сказал вам на крыше? — Левый говорил с непривычной жаркой убежденностью в голосе. — Я функционирую только ради выполнения основной директивы. Таким я создан. Но вы убедили меня в том, что я сам могу выбрать, что это будет за директива. Выбрать, кем я буду. И я выбрал! Я хочу быть вашим другом и защитить вас! Только, понимаете... — Он чуть склонил голову набок. — Я уже это сделал. 

— Хэнк! — взволнованно позвал его правый Коннор. — Помните, что я сказал вам в лифте? Я сказал застрелить меня, если я начну вести себя странно. Это как раз тот самый случай! Хэнк! 

— Закройся! — рыкнул Хэнк, переводя ствол на него, и снова посмотрел на левого. — Объяснись. 

— Мы на минус пятидесятом этаже, — мягко сказал тот. — Это место, как бункер, даже лучше. Даже если бомба взорвется, вы будете здесь в безопасности. А это значит, что моя задача выполнена. — Он отвел взгляд в сторону и кивнул сам себе. — Да. Вы здесь в безопасности, а остальное не так важно. 

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я застрелил тебя? — спросил Хэнк. Внутри у него, от макушки до пяток, будто натянулась струна, вибрируя в такт биению сердца.

Были ли андроиды по-настоящему живыми? Могли ли они чувствовать? Как много за них решала вшитая производителем программа? Хэнк не знал ответа ни на один из этих вопросов, но он знал одно: даже если то, что заставляло стоящую напротив него жестянку говорить _такое_ и смотреть _так_ , было программой, оно заслуживало права на существование. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы застрелили нас обоих, — сказал левый. — Можете начать с меня. Или с него, — он кивнул на своего двойника. — Это не важно. 

— Хэнк... — снова позвал правый. Хэнк повернул голову и увидел ужас на его лице. На лице Коннора. 

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, — сказал правый с придыханием, — не делайте этого! Не убивайте меня!

— Не убивайте... — Левый усмехнулся. — Но тебя нельзя убить. Как и меня. Мы не живые.

Он снова посмотрел на Хэнка. 

— Сделайте это. И, пожалуйста, не обвиняйте себя после. Как с Коулом. Вы не были ни в чем виноваты, это просто... случилось. 

— Хорошо ты устроился, — хмыкнул Хэнк, переводя на него прицел и еле сдерживая дрожь в уставших руках. Все это уже было. — И что? Раз ты не живой, то тебе не грустно? Не страшно? Ни сомнений, ни сожалений? Ничего? 

— Это не важно. Важно одно: я выполнил свою задачу, — левый уставился Хэнку в глаза. — Я защитил вас. А теперь стреляйте. 

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк! — почти всхлипнул правый. 

— Стреляйте! — крикнул левый, и Хэнк выстрелил. 

Тело сначала упало на колени, а затем шумно завалилось на спину и замерло, неловко раскинув руки. Коннор медленно повернул голову, глядя на него сверху вниз, и несколько секунд просто молча рассматривал. Потом резко обернулся к Хэнку. 

Хэнк увидел его дрожащий, приоткрытый рот, странно блестящие глаза и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: 

— Мы еще должны спасти Сумо, бессердечная ты скотина. 

— Да, — выдохнул Коннор. — Да...

Он даже сделал какое-то странное движение к Хэнку, но тут же взял себя в руки. 

— Пойдемте. Нам надо торопиться. 

Поднимались они так же, как спускались: молча. Но, едва снова оказавшись лицом к лицу с бесконечными рядами болванчиков, Хэнк не выдержал. 

— И что сейчас? 

— Сейчас я их активирую, — пояснил Коннор, ничего, по сути, не пояснив. 

— Умник, — хмыкнул Хэнк, едва за ним поспевая. Коннора тянуло куда-то к центру зала. — Как? 

— О, это просто. Сейчас они как новорожденные дети: ни опыта, ни памяти, ни личности, только голая программа. Мне надо дать им какой-то импульс. Что-то от себя. Какое-то воспоминание. Например, то, что я увидел на Иерихоне. Какое-то ощущение. Например, мех Сумо под моей рукой. Какое-то чувство... — Он, наконец, остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Хэнка. — Беспокойство о вас. 

— Нет! — сразу отрезал Хэнк! — Не смей! Нам не нужны девять тысяч дроидов со вшитым беспокойством обо мне! 

— Не нужны? — нарочито невинно поинтересовался Коннор, взяв ближайшего болванчика за руку. — Я в этом не уверен. 

***  
Дроиды грузились в поезд. Сраный подземный поезд, который, по словам Коннора, должен был вывезти часть его новенькой, с иголочки армии с территории завода достаточно быстро, чтобы штурма на Харт плаза не случилось. Остальным предстояло воспользоваться грузовыми подъемниками, пассажирскими лифтами и лестницей. 

Они шагали в ногу, ровными рядами, снова будя странные ассоциации со Звездными воинами. Большая часть проходила мимо, но некоторые останавливались напротив Коннора и протягивали голые, пластиковые руки, которые тот немедленно пожимал, обмениваясь черт знает чем. Некоторые улыбались Хэнку, вызывая подозрения, что говнюк, все-таки скинул им чего не надо. Хэнка подмывало спросить у него об этом в лоб, но Коннор вдруг сделался трагически молчалив и задумчив. 

По-хорошему, надо было проявить инициативу и вытрясти причину таких внезапных перемен, но Хэнку не хотелось говорить. Хэнку хотелось лечь и лежать. К тому же, у него было слишком много вопросов, и он боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь не то... 

Что само по себе было возмутительно и заставляло задуматься: в какой момент все настолько пошло по пизде, что его начало волновать состояние этой конкретной жестянки? То, что жестянка наверняка могла проанализировать пласт обстоятельств его падения и выдать ответ — только добавляло сюрреализма ситуации. 

Делиться этими мыслями с Коннором он, разумеется, не хотел. Никогда. Но, в то же время, сейчас был лучший момент, чтобы это сделать, потому что другого шанса могло и не быть. Хэнк не сомневался, что всю эту историю им на тормозах не спустят. Они вломились в штаб-квартиру богатейшей корпорации с госконтрактами, Коннор перебил кучу охраны, Хэнк угробил прототипный экземпляр, стоивший «небольшого состояния», а потом вместе они умыкнули добрую сотню партий готового товара на многие миллионы долларов. Все вместе тянуло на акт терроризма с отягчающими обстоятельствами, и Хэнка, в лучшем случае, ждало позорное увольнение из рядов полиции, а Коннора... Может, его тяготило то же самое? В конце концов, он уже говорил об этом. Чуть ли не просил у Хэнка отпущения грехов. «Я преступник»... 

Болванчики закончили погрузку и даже ухитрились немного потесниться, чтобы Хэнку с Коннором не пришлось жаться друг к другу. Их самих, похоже, нисколько не смущала необходимость изображать селедок в бочке. Да и с чего бы им смущаться? Это была привилегия тупых, несовершенных мешков с костями. 

Коннор зашел в вагон последним, мигнул диодом, двери закрылись, и поезд тронулся. Хэнк еще раз посмотрел на его кислую мину, на продолжавший мигать желтым диод, и приказал себе молчать. 

Хватило его на три секунды. 

— Ну?.. 

Коннор вздернул голову, потерянно на него посмотрел и сразу отвел взгляд. Проиграл длинный вздох. Хэнк нахмурился, мысленно собирая в кучу весь свой запас терпения, которым и в лучшие времена было не похвастаться. 

— Давай, выговорись, — предложил он. — Людям это иногда помогает. 

Коннор обдумывал его предложение долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы Хэнк успел разозлиться и почувствовать себя идиотом, но потом выдал:

— Там, внизу, когда вы целились в меня... это было иначе, чем тогда, на мосту. Я чувствовал это. То, о чем вы спрашивали. Мне было страшно. И грустно. И жаль, что я не... — Он сжал пальцы в кулаки. На его лице злость мешалась с растерянностью. — А значит... 

Он снова поднял голову и посмотрел на Хэнка в упор. 

— Я девиант, верно? 

Со всех сторон вдруг раздался шорох. Хэнк оглянулся и едва не подпрыгнул от ужаса. Забившиеся в вагон андроиды, все до единого, смотрели на него. И ждали. Будто от его ответа зависела судьба Галактики. 

Хэнк подавил истерический смешок. Что он мог сказать? Чего от него ждал Коннор? И остальные? Простого согласия или чего-то большего? Одобрения? Индульгенции? 

Он замер, со всех сторон окруженный их сверхчеловеческими мозгами и идеальными лицами, чувствуя себя слишком маленьким, тупым и жалким для чего-то подобного. 

Импульс... Коннор говорил про импульс. Что-то от себя, чтобы превратить растерянного ребенка в самостоятельную личность. Что-то простое, но емкое. Сам Хэнк никогда бы не додумался до чего-то подобного, значит, цитата. Но какая?.. 

Он был к этому не готов. Все, чего он хотел в начале недели — это сдохнуть, не причинив никому особого беспокойства. Все, на что он рассчитывал этим вечером — это засесть в каком-нибудь пустом офисе и смотреть, как будет рушиться старый мир. Для полного антуража не хватало только личной Марлы Сингер, чтобы... 

Хэнк едва не расхохотался. Жизнь как всегда решила устроить ему подлость, перевернув все с ног на голову. Давно пора было к этому привыкнуть, и почему бы не начать сейчас?.. 

Он протянул руку и наощупь нашел пальцы Коннора: сухие и внезапно шероховатые. Сжал, чувствуя их почти живую теплоту и твердость. 

Болванчики ждали, Коннор ждал, потрясенно разглядывая его лицо. Хэнк мягко улыбнулся. 

— Мы встретились в очень странный период твоей жизни, Коннор.


End file.
